


Strawberry Flavored

by BeautifulButterfly13



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: "I want to try something."





	Strawberry Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jaebum doing Yugyeom's makeup on GOT7's TMI Lab Ep.3

Jinyoung knocked on the door to their maknae's room, his other hand behind him, clutched tightly around the object he had gotten a hold of from their makeup booth earlier in the day. Hearing a soft "come in" from the other side he let himself in closing the door after.

The boy was resting on his bed, back against the headboard and open laptop settled on his thighs. He didn't lift his gaze from it when he entered.

With soft steps he reached the spot beside the bed and quietly called, "Gyeom-ah," gaining his attention, the younger boy looking up at him. His bright eyes must have noticed something about him as he closed the lid of the laptop shut and put it aside, making space for the older to sit with him. He did.

Jinyoung looked intently at him, the weight of his stare pinning the younger in place.

"What's wrong?" Yugyeom asked when the other didn't say anything.

"I want to try something."

Hearing what he said let the boy know there wasn't really a problem and instead the low tone of his voice (coupled with his intense gaze) filled the atmosphere with such... headiness.

He could feel the older slightly getting closer to him even if he did it so imperceptibly the progress was almost invisible.

Jinyoung's gaze moved down his face for a fleeting moment then back up to look straight into his eyes and Yugyeom swallowed, the other letting out in a whisper that almost graced against his lips, "Would you open your mouth for me?"

Yugyeom met his intense stare with his own dark eyes, chest raising and falling as his breathing shuddered. "Why?"

"Please?"

And that was enough for him. That would _always_  be enough for him.

Yugyeom parted his lips, gaze unwavering.

With his fluffy hair, mussed up from not combing it after he showered, his cute round cheeks sporting a faint blush and mouth slack, waiting for him, Jinyoung thought he looked so pretty. He smiled, satisfied, "Yeah, just like that," and uncurled his fingers to reveal a small, thin bottle of lip gloss lying on the palm of his hand. Yugyeom caught a glimpse of the slight pink liquid inside, now understanding a little bit better what all this was about.

The older opened the bottle, bringing the doe-foot wand on the cap up to the boy's face cradled in his other hand, and gently applied the gloss to his lips, expression focused, mouth mimicking his.

Yugyeom stayed still, watching him do it, feeling the sticky substance as the older spread it evenly on his plush mouth.

When Jinyoung was done he softly smacked his lips together, prompting the younger to do the same. After that his gaze left him for a brief moment as he capped the gloss and put it aside.

"Now," he murmured when he turned his attention back to the younger, raising a hand and placing it on his nape—the same place Jaebum touched after doing this to Yugyeom for that recording, only Jinyoung's fingers went under the collar of his tee, having full direct contact between his warm palm against Yugyeom's heated skin—he glanced one last time at those shiny, still slightly parted lips, as if to check his work on them, then stared right into Yugyeom's eyes as he breathed into his mouth, "give _oppa_ a kiss."

He didn't wait for the younger to do it, instead using the hold he had on his neck to pull the boy towards him, mouths crashing together as he started kissing him so fervently he ruined his previously perfect job. His tongue slid over Yugyeom's upper lip, tasting— _strawberry_ —then he sucked, pulling at it, the soft skin making a wet sound when he let go and it jiggled back to place.

Much like before, he asked the younger to open his mouth, the other complying without a seconds thought, granting entrance to Jinyoung's tongue which immediately started battling his.

Yugyeom's hands went to grab the older's shirt, holding onto it for dear life as he tried to keep up with Jinyoung's pace, the latter almost climbing onto his lap in an attempt to get even closer.

When they pulled apart it was with a loud gasp, breathing harshly for a moment until they recovered enough air.

They were still close together as Jinyoung hummed and murmured against his lips, "Sweet." And moving his head to the side of Yugyeom's, without getting away, cheek sliding against cheek, he whispered hotly into the younger's flushed ear, "I could eat you up."

Yugyeom's eyes clenched tightly shut as he shivered, warmth coiling in his belly and his voice was but a whimper when he said, " _Please_."

And that was enough for Jinyoung.


End file.
